


We Could Be Alone

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Oblivious, Pining, nicolas cage movies for a broken heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick pining after Pete on Valentine's Day, with ice cream and blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> damn it man this was supposed to be and angsty, unrequited fic for a different ship, but then i was like 'this would work better for peterick' then 'i do not want sad' and now ive written a very late valentine's day fic. damn it. soon i will write angst.
> 
> title from be alone by paramore

Everything sucked, Patrick had decided, which was why he was sitting on the couch on Valentine's day, curled up in a blanket, eating ice cream directly from the tub, and watching a Nicolas Cage movie. He wasn't lame enough to watch a romcom, but he was not above movies about stealing the Declaration of Independence.

Either way, it didn't really matter, because Nicolas Cage- fucking _Nicolas Cage_ , seriously- still got the girl, _married_ her, and, seriously, it was like they were trying to rub it in that he didn't have that kind of relationship. It sucked, that seemingly everyone was happy in a relationship, whilst he as stuck pining over his straight best friend.

Yeah, maybe Pete wasn't dating anyone, and he was 'gay above the waist' but that didn't change the fact that he was most definitely not interested in Patrick. God, why would he be? Patrick wouldn't want to date himself, especially not when he dealt with his problems by crying pathetically with ice cream and lame movies that he doesn't remember buying.

He was more than half way through the second National Treasure movie, staring blankly at the commotion on screen, when he heard the door open. He jumped and made undignified noise, somewhere between a whimper and a scream, probably not loud enough for anyone to hear.

Pete walked in, smiling briefly before the happy expression melted into confusion and concern as soon as he noticed his friend's state. "Trick?" he asked, walking towards him and sitting next to him, pulling Patrick close to him in an awkward side hug. "What's up?"

Patrick shook his head, trying to wipe his eyes discreetly, even though he knew the would still be rimmed in red, and nothing could cover up the fact that he was wrapped in a blanket, eating junk food. He shrugged, not making eye contact. "Shouldn't you be on a date or something?" he asked, not bitterly, just trying to change the subject, and since that was all he could think about, that's what came out.

"Why would I go on a date when I've got my bud Patrick?" he said, smiling slightly, obviously trying to cheer him up.

Patrick shrugged. "Don't you wanna get laid, instead of spending your night with _this_?" he asked, gesturing to himself and the TV screen.

Pete looked at the screen briefly. "Is that National-" He stopped himself, shaking his head as though to regain focus. "Dude, you're better than any sex I've ever had." He was smirking, as though it was a joke, but Patrick could see the sincerity in his face.

Patrick sighed, because Pete was a persistent motherfucker, and he doubted he'd be able to get rid of him. Instead, he lifted up the corner of the blanket, letting Pete share the blanket, and cuddle up to him even closer.

When the credits rolled on the screen, Pete lifted his head from where it rested on Patrick's shoulder and looked up at his face. "Do you wanna tell me what happened?" he asked. He didn't say it like some people did, when they really meant 'tell me now', he was giving Patrick a choice. If he said nothing, Pete would still be just as supportive, and Patrick kinda wished he was an asshole so he could get over this stupid crush.

To be honest, he wasn't really sure whether he did it didn't, but he ended up telling him anyway. "There's this guy I like, but he's straight, and he wouldn't like me anyway," he sighed, not looking at Pete.

Pete interlocked their fingers, squeezed his hand. "How could anyone not love you?" he asked. "He must be an idiot not to love you. You deserve someone who knows how awesome you are."

Patrick smiled, not arguing with anything he said, even though he was wrong. Pete was probably the person who loved him most of all, maybe apart from his mom, the only thing was that he was _straight_. "What about you? Why don't you have a date with some hot girl?"

Pete averted his eyes, looking guilty. "I'm in the same situation as you," he said. "Well, accept for he _does_ like dudes, just not me."

Patrick squinted at him. "You like dudes?"

"Yeah, sure," he said. "I wasn't being serious when I said 'gay above the waist'. It's more like 'bi everywhere'." He shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal, which, okay, if Patrick wasn't in love with him, it _wouldn't_  be a big deal, but Patrick did, and it was.

"Oh," he said, trying to act cool. That still didn't mean that Pete liked him. It just meant that now he would have a tiny voice in the back of his mind insisting that Pete _could_ like him. "Okay."

Pete looked at him, then down at their hands. He breathed deep, then said, "Hey, I'm gonna make some assumptions, and do something stupid. It's okay if I'm wrong, just- tell me, okay?"

Patrick nodded slowly, confused. A small part of him thought he knew what was going to happen, but, no, he was just being too hopeful. Pete put a hand on his jaw, pushed their mouths together slightly too quickly, slightly too hard, almost hitting their noses and teeth against each other.

Patrick froze for a few seconds, because that was what he had been expecting, had been hoping for, but not quite believing would actually happen. Pete's lips slowed against his, no longer controlled by that burst of confidence, questioning and nervous. He started to pull away, an apology surely on his lips, but Patrick pulled him closer, finally moving his lips. He was _not_ going to let Pete regret this.

They kissed until their lips were swollen, for too long, and Patrick was dazed, and starting to feel tired. When he yawned against Pete's mouth, he laughed and pulled away. "'M tired," Patrick said, sheepish.

"Let's sleep then," he said, pushing Patrick to lie back in the couch, adjusting the blanket to over them both.

Patrick laughed. "Don't want to sleep in a bed?"

"I don't need a bed. I've got a Patrick," he said, and Patrick didn't bother replying. He really was tired, and he fell asleep quicker than he ever thought he could, especially considering he was sleeping on a couch, being used as a pillow by Pete. He knew Pete was listening to his heartbeat, and he got the feeling he would get to sleep quickly too.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this. kudos and comments would be cool.


End file.
